The present invention relates to an apparatus for foot traction which uses a transmission shaft driven by a hand wheel to take up a transmission cable so as to pull the legs by two ankle cradles.
It has been known that the effect of gravity causes the muscles of the body to be compressed vertically, and therefore the height of the body is shortened. One's height will become taller at night than in the morning. In order to release the compression caused by gravity, proper exercises are required. Various traction devices have been disclosed for pulling the legs in order to prolong body height. However, these traction devices are commonly expensive and difficult to operate.